Story idea give away
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: Here's my story ideas that you can have to make your own stories with
1. Info

**Story idea give away.**

Those who know me will know that I have a huge imagination, as such I'm constantly coming up with new ideas for stories. I've got so many story ideas stored in my documents folder on my laptop that there's no way for me to write full stories for all of them, I'm already struggling with the stories I already have up.

I don't want my ideas to go to waste so I'm giving them away in hopes someone will pick them up and make them their own. Here, each chapter will contain a different story idea for different shows, movies, etc, and the details I had for it. You can simply go over the different ideas and if you like one of them you can take it and make it your own, you can change the title, characters, anything you want about it. My only request is that you tell me you're making the story so I can read it, I'd be interested to see what other people would do with my ideas.

Some of the ideas won't be complete and will only cover part of a story.

Bellow I'll give a list of the chapter numbers, the titles I made up for each of the ideas and what show, movie, etc, it belongs to or the crossover it's between.

2 - A hero forevermore - crossover between Code Lyoko and Teen Titans

3 - City of Mermaids - crossover between Ingo and Stravaganza

4 - Digital evolution - crossover between Code Lyoko and Digimon

5 - Doctor on the download - crossover between Code Lyoko and Doctor Who

6 - Father's legacy - crossover between Ingo and Huntik

7 - Ingo adventure - crossover between Ingo and Digimon

8 - Island of magic - crossover between Harry Potter and Nim's island

9 - Legendary Lyoko warriors - crossover between Code Lyoko and Digimon

10 - Lost daughter of Ingo - crossover between Ingo and Percy Jackson

11 - Mystery of the daughter of the sea - crossover between Ingo and Percy Jackson

12 - New life - Harry Potter

13 - Ouran Lyoko warriors - Code Lyoko and Ouran highschool host club

14 - Part of the family - crossover between Harry Potter and the Addams family movies

15 - Retuning home - crossover between Code Lyoko and Soul Eater

16 - S.P.A.R.K. - crossover between Ingo and W.I.T.C.H.

17 - Sapphire Jackson - crossover between Ingo and Percy Jackson

18 - Spirit of Moryow - crossover between Ingo and Rise of the Guardians

19 - Spirits of many worlds - crossover between Ingo and Digimon

20 - Static and Felidae - crossover between Code Lyoko and Static Shock

21 - Street Rouges - crossover between Harry Potter and Matilda

22 - Street Wolves - X-Men Evolution

23 - The lost Lord - Gormiti

24 - Warrior of Ingo - crossover between Ingo and Percy Jackson

25 - Warriors of Hogwarts - crossover between Code Lyoko and Harry Potter

26 - Warriors of two worlds - Percy Jackson and Digimon

27 - Worlds apart - crossover between Code Lyoko and Teen Titans

28 - Destiny's child - crossover between Harry Potter and Matilda

29 - Rise of the Guardians: A series of unfortunate events AU - crossover between Rise of the Guardians and A series of unfortunate events

30 - Code mutant - crossover between Code Lyoko and X-Men Evolution

31 - Things going unplanned - Harry Potter

32 - A world of danger - Percy Jackson and Code Lyoko


	2. A hero forevermore

**Code Lyoko and Teen Titans.**

When Jeremy finally comes up with program to kill XANA, it kidnaps Odd while on Lyoko and places him on a replica as a last attempt to survive, the Skid is destroyed and XANA as infected Odd's devitalisation process so there's no way to rescue him.

Odd tells them to run the program to destroy XANA and leave him saying that the fate of the world is more important than him, finally they do as he says.

Odd wakes up in the DC universe with Franz Hopper. After working out what happened Franz Hopper uses his skills to set them up identities and Odd as his nephew, they also find out that Odd has retained his Lyoko abilities.

After two years Franz Hopper has become a famous inventor and the owner of Lyoko industries, Odd has also become a vigilantly called the Shadow since that's all people ever see of him.

Odd and Franz are in Jump city on a business meeting when they see Starfire flying over head, Odd goes and changes in to his shadow attire and run off to join the battle.

Odd's costume is like his Lyoko suit but in darker shades of purple, on his chest instead of a picture of Kiwi is the picture of a attacking cat, on his wrists are gauntlets that can modify his laser arrows, he wears a scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face and his neck with the ends trailing off, he wears his hair down and it's held back by aviator goggles which he uses when he flies his overboard, he also has enhanced senses, claws and more strength than the average human. He has his own utility belt which contains a reel of super strong and flexible metal wire for tying up enemies and other uses, a transmitter for his overboard, an AI pocket computer, tracing transmitters keyed into his computer and a small oxygen tank for under water and when he's high in the atmosphere.

Odd arrives atop a building and sees Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg battling Starfire, he joins in until Raven stops them. Once Starfire leaves he is about to leave on the overboard when the alien ship arrives, he then joins the others in finding Starfire and battling the aliens. The teens save Jump city and Shadow decides to join the Teen Titans as well. He spends time at the tower but takes most of the away missions, also being the nephew of a famous inventor means he has to show up some time in his secret identity with Franz. Eventually Franz Hopper over time makes a new super computer but without XANA so he can make a virtual clone of Odd so he no longer has to show up with him and miss out on missions and Franz also works on a return to the past.


	3. City of mermaids

**Ingo and Stravaganza.**

The conflict between Sapphire's Mer blood and earth blood is making her more and more miserable. She visits her aunt in Barnsbury and gets a mermaid necklace, her necklace turns out to be a talisman and takes her to Moresco the City of Mermaids. Now Sapphire has to deal with Talia, Ingo and her normal life.

Sapphires mom is also going to have a baby girl, so she also has a new sister to get used to.

As life goes on Connor notices Sapphire getting more and more spacey, she spent more time in bed and had a look on her that didn't look like the spell of Ingo. He asks Faro about it, Faro says he noticed it to; he say Sapphire was acting differently and it frightened him slightly.

Meanwhile in Talia Sapphire finds a Mer boy in that worlds Ingo, she spends time with him quite a lot. Everything in Talia is much simpler for Sapphire and she feels more at peace with her blood there. Now Sapphire's heart is torn two ways: her world with her family, Connor, her sister, Faro and the Ingo that calls for her; or Talia where she has a purpose, where her blood is at peace and the Mer boy.


	4. Digital evolution

**Code Lyoko and Digimon 02.**

While travelling back from a replica the Skid gets attacked, during the attack Odd is separated from the rest of the group. With his power failing Odd makes his way to what he thinks is an open replica. But it's actually the 02 version of the Digital world, XANA had found an entrance to it and had sent some of his monsters through.

Meanwhile the Digi-destined are busy looking for a new Digiegg signal when they run into XANA's monsters, their Digimon struggle until Odd shows up and helps fight off XANA, XANA retreats but seals the connection between the Digital sea and the Digital world; leaving Odd trapped in the Digital world.

The Digi-destined take Odd back to their world, which is in another dimension to Odd's Earth. The next day the Digi-destined and the Lyoko warrior head back into the Digital world to find the Digiegg. The Digiegg belongs to Odd; Odd is the child of Destiny and is partnered with a cat based Digimon.


	5. Doctor on the download

**Code Lyoko and Doctor Who.**

While the Doctor, Amy and Rory are in France a return to the past happens, however the Doctor, Amy and Rory remember everything because of their time travelling in the Tardis.

The Doctor tracks the time anomaly down to the school and enrols as a teacher there while Amy and Rory act as assistants. The Doctor immediately takes notice of the Lyoko gang because of the way they act and the feel he gets off of them.

When XANA attacks during a Sunday, Odd in forced to stay behind to fend off a possessed Jim while the gang go to Lyoko. The possessed Jim tries to attack Amy and the Doctor and Rory would be to late to stop him, Jim is intercepted by Odd who fights him off and away from Amy. The Doctor, Amy and Rory try to help Odd but he refuses and tells them to get away, the Doctor tries the sonic screwdriver but it only make Jim more angry. Jim decides to throw a energy ball at Rory but Odd takes the hit for him, Jim then stabs Odd in the chest with a sharp metal pole. Jim is about to finish Odd of when Aelita deactivates the tower making him stop, but Odd is still bleeding out and dieing. Ulrich arrives only a few seconds later and quickly phones Jeremy to start a return to the past, the return to the past reaches them just before Odd dies.

After the return to the past happens the Doctor decides to look into the gangs history and sends Amy to make sure Odd is alright. Odd is alive but slightly traumatised by how close to Death he had come. Over the next few day the Doctor keeps an eye on Odd and his behaviour and notices how often he would space out, and how he and his friends would sometimes disappear.

Odd suspecting the Doctor follows him to the Tardis and find out the truth about him, Amy and Rory. He is discovered and the trio tell him about themselves, they ask Odd about his secret but Odd says that he can't tell them without the consent of the others.

At the same time XANA attacks and uses an alien artefact that the Doctor left lying around to make people disappear, starting with the people from Kadic. Odd, the Doctor, Amy and Rory aren't affected because they were in the Tardis. The Tardis does react to the energy wave that's wiping out everyone and the Doctor picks up the decreasing number of life forms. Odd recognises it as XANA and tell the Doctor, Amy and Rory that they would have to go to the factory, the Doctor uses the Tardis to transport them to the factory while Odd gave a quick explanation to them about him and the Lyoko warriors. Odd discovers even his friends have gone and it was down to him and the trio to save the world. Following some instructions left by Jeremy, he virtualises himself, the Doctor, Amy and Rory to Lyoko to battle XANA.

The battle ends with the destruction of the alien object and the Earth being reset to before the trio came, erasing even XANA's memory. Only the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Odd remember the past events. The Doctor tells Odd that he can see the Earth and the battle against XANA is in good hands, he leaves Odd telling him he may return in a couple of years to see how he and the others have gotten on.

Years later, after Odd has grown up, he joins the Doctor as a companion and travels around time and space.


	6. Father's legacy

**Ingo and Huntik.**

While exploring her father's shed Sapphire comes across a false floor board, opening it she finds an amulet and a holotome that belonged to her father, who was a seeker. Sapphire bonds with the amulet and finds a letter to her telling her about seekers and titans. A few days later Sapphire is kidnapped by the Organisation but soon rescued by the Foundation and is recruited. Sapphire joins a team of seekers and makes friends with them, adventuring in search of titans.


	7. Ingo adventure

**Ingo and Digimon adventure.**

When Sapphire is seven she's transported to the Digital world, once she lands on File island she meets up with the other seven digidestined and discovers she now knows Japanese. Sapphire starts up a very good relationship with Tk.

Sapphire's partner is a water based Digimon. When she gets the crest it is the crest of Balance. When the group once again separates, Myotismon captures Sapphire and her partner and brainwashes them into thinking they're his loyal servants. Kari's light manages to free them. Sapphire remembers that she had accidentally stumbled into the Digital world years ago but was sent back with her memory wiped of the event.

Sapphire's crest activates allowing her partner to digivolve into ultimate. Sapphire goes back to the Digital world to stop the Dark masters and when the group separates she goes with Mimi and Joe.

When it's time for everyone to go home Genii send Sapphire back through another route, her family asks where she's been but she pretends she doesn't know she's been gone for days.


	8. Island of magic

**Harry Potter and Nim's island.**

When Harry's relatives receive him they cast him out to sea in hopes of getting rid of him. Nim's mother finds him though and adopts him as a brother for Nim. Nim's mother in a pure blood witch and also the last in her blood line thanks to the war. Nim's father is a Squib so he owns no magic.

Years later after defending their island Harry, Nim, and their father take a trip inland with Alex. The island they live on is protected by magic so no magic spells can find them so while inland both Harry and Nim receive their Hogwarts letters. Their father explains to them about who he and their mother were and who Harry is meant to be. Their father takes them to Diagon ally to get their stuff and Nim and Harry find out that they both have their own family vaults since their the last of their family.


	9. Legendary Lyoko warriors

**Code Lyoko and Digimon Frontier.**

Odd is on holiday visiting his pen pal who is Koichi. Koichi knows about the Lyoko warriors because he witnessed Odd and the others destroying one of the replica super computers.

Odd gets a message from Ophanimon to go to the Digital world; he runs into Koichi at the elevator and they take it down together, they also have a bit more time before the trains leave. Odd and Koichi are alone on one train when the trains start to leave.

While on the train Koichi is mentally attacked by Cherubimon, Odd then helps to drive him off; Koichi then is given the purified human spirit of darkness while his beast spirit flies off somewhere. When the train passes into the Digital world Odd gets his own D-Tector that allows him to transform into his Lyoko form.

When they arrive in the Digital world the two meet up with a couple of Digimon who join them on their travel; the Digimon are Mikemon and a black Agumon.

The two meet up with the others at the TV forest in their human forms, and they leave when Koji does. They meet up with them again in their other forms to help Koji while he gets his beast spirit, they yet again leave when no one is looking and turn human again before pretending to find them. They help the others again in helping calm Takuya down when he gets his beast spirit, but still keep who they are a secret. The others repeatedly hear Odd's Lyoko forms get called a Lyoko warrior by Digimon.

Whey they arrive at Seraphimon's castle, he tells them the myth of the Lyoko warriors, warriors of another Digital world who fought an evil that treated to enter their Digital world.


	10. Lost daughter of the sea

**Ingo and Percy Jackson.**

While vacationing in Las Vegas with her family and Roger, Sapphire stumbles upon the Lotus casino hotel and becomes trapped there.

Years later Percy, Anabeth and Grover go there during the Lighting thief and run into Sapphire, they become friends and when they leave they take Sapphire with them. Sapphire is shocked to discover she's been in there for years and ends up going with the group until she knows what to do. Sapphire has her own pearl that she found that she uses to escape the underworld with the group as well since she goes with them.

After the Lightning bolt is given back Sapphire decides to stay at camp half blood instead of going home because it would cause her family more pain to discover she's alive and unaged from the last time they saw her.

It's revealed that Sapphire is the granddaughter of Poseidon on her father's side.


	11. Mystery of the daughter of the sea

**Ingo and Percy Jackson**

Percy is betrayed by the gods and his friends, so Chaos takes him and makes him be reborn as Sapphire. When she's grown up again Chaos gives her back her memories of her old life and sends her back to it.


	12. New life

**Harry Potter.**

Harry's parents are still alive and he has a brother called Connor who was mistaken for the 'boy-who-lived'. He grows up neglected by his parents and bullied by Connor.

At age eight, on his and his brother's birthday, he is approached by two sisters, they give Harry a jig-saw puzzle as a birthday gift. When Harry ask why they aren't try to play with his brother one of them tells him that they hate crowds and also that they think that his brother is a spoiled brat. The three go into a corner and put together the jig-saw puzzle for the rest of the party. Connor comes over and asks where his present is, they tell him they only had enough money for one present and they gave it to Harry since he deserved it more. Connor tried to get the jig-saw puzzle off of them but the girls shove him back saying it was Harry's present. They then pack up the puzzle and leave, the sisters dragging Harry along with them into another room.

Over the months the sisters and Harry become good friends. The sisters reveal to Harry that when they were six there parents and they were in a terrible accident, only the girls survived. They were then adopted by a woman who was actually from the city of Tatiana in the hidden country of Makoce. The ruler of Tatiana is queen Joan, her son and heir to the throne is prince Tristan; he is their age and the girls are being train to become his bodyguards when they all enter the magic school of their country (which is called Nikolai school).

The girl's adopted mother (called Tanith) comes along and offer to show Harry their country; she trusts Harry since the sisters trust him. Harry tells his parents that he's staying over at a friends and goes with them to Tatiana. Tanith takes Harry before the queen, she says he holds great power but has a heavy heart. Queen Joan offers Harry a place at Nikolai school and a chance to train with the sisters during his visits - he accepts.

Years later Harry, with some help from his friends, convinces his parents to let him go to Nikolai school, telling them it's a magic boarding school.

While Harry is off at Nikolai, Connor is put through the tasks.

In the first year Voldemort gets the stone but it turns out to be a fake. In the second year Ginny if found with Tom Riddle's diary by a boy who likes Ginny and it is destroyed. In the third year nothing happens because Sirius Black didn't go to prison.

In the forth year it is announced that Nikolai school is joining the Tri-wizards tournament. Harry comes with the sisters, the prince, along with the other students.


	13. Ouran Lyoko warriors

**Ouran high school Host club and Code Lyoko.**

After XANA is defeated Odd is moved to Ouran high school by his rich aunt and is then picked up by the Host club, he becomes an art type by using his skills of art and music to entertain.

While exploring an abandoned house near the school, Odd finds a secret door that leads to a abandoned subway. The subway has an elevator that when entered a code takes them to a replica of the factory Lyoko rooms. After turning on the Supercomputer he finds it's a Lyoko mark 2 that has completely new sectors; the cave sector, the lake sector, the urban sector, the winter sector and a version of sector 5 called the chaos sector.

Unfortunately, the Host club followed him and find out about the Lyoko mark 2, but not the original Lyoko or Odd's involvement in it. Some of the Host members visit the new Lyoko but are attacked by Lyoko mark 2's version of XANA, which infects them with a virus that connects them to the supercomputer, meaning it it's turned off they die; like it was with Aelita. The Host club resolve to keep everything a secret until they can release those infected with the virus. Thankfully, the version of XANA they're battling is in early stages so its attacks are hardly noticeable.

The cave sector is a huge hollowed out rock full of tunnels and very few exits, it's lit by glowing orbs that float around the ceiling. The lake sector is a grassy field littered with different sized lakes, some of the lakes have rotating bridges on them. The urban sector is a area filled with buildings filled with buildings and skyscrapers, some of the buildings are hollow while some are solid. The winter sector is a collecting of mountains covered in snow, it has ice caves and can have avalanches. The chaos sector is similar to sector 5, is constantly changes and blasts elements into the area; such as fire, energy, ice, ect. The towers are the same.


	14. Part of the family

**Harry Potter and the Addams Family.**

Sirius' parents send him to camp Chippewa in hopes that it'll show him how inferior muggles are. At the same time the Addams children come to the camp and Sirius ends up making friends with them.

After the events of Addams family values Sirius spends a lot of time around the Addams family, visiting during the holidays and such. He quickly gets used to the ways of the family and even starts to act like and Addams, he becomes like a member of the family.

When Sirius runs away from home he goes to the Addams family and is adopted by them, he becomes Sirius Addams, brother to Wednesday, Pugsley and Pubert.

When Sirius goes back to school his new siblings, save Pubert, go with him. Sirius changed his style to fit the rest of his family so people hardly recognise him. At school Sirius doesn't hold back his actions like he did when he was a Black since he doesn't have to fear his old family anymore, many of the people who try to have a go at him end up getting punished the Addams way but there's never any evidence that Sirius or his siblings did it. Sirius stays friends with the other Marauders and Lilly despite all his changes and even invites them over to his house for the holidays.

Years later when Pettigrew fames Sirius for murder he escapes, collects Harry from the Dursley's doorstep, and heads back to the Addams' home. Harry is adopted and raised to be an Addams.


	15. Returning home

**Code Lyoko and Soul Eater.**

After XANA is defeat, Odd phones his father who is Lord Death to tell him that his mission is complete. Odd had originally come to France for a holiday but when he found out about XANA, he got Death to let him stay until it was defeated. Odd is brother to Death the kid. He is a mister, his weapon partner can turn into a bow that creates its own arrows.


	16. SPARK

**W.I.T.C.H. and Ingo.**

Sapphire and Rainbow get called to Granny Carne's house, when they arrive they find 3 girls from Sapphire's school as well; Piper, Alice and Katie. Once seated Granny Carne explains to them that they are the new Guardians of the Veil; Sapphire controls water, Rainbow controls Earth, Piper controls fire, Katie controls Air, and Alice owns the Heart of Kandrakar.

Granny Carne allows Sapphire to explain about her new duties to Faro, and after that Faro allows Sapphire to tell the Guardians about Ingo. The girls initials spell out S.P.A.R.K. and it becomes their logo..

This takes place on an alternative timeline to W.I.T.C.H., so it's S.P.A.R.K. that has to fight Phobos and free Meridian. Caleb falls for Piper, Elyon goes to school with them and is best friends with Piper and Katie and a small time friend with Sapphire.

Sapphire is the more knowledgeable of the group in mythical stuff and speaking in ancient words, she's the most adaptable to her powers, though she is a bit of a lone wolf. Rainbow is a little shy but very friendly, she likes to spend time talking to the bees. Piper is a free spirited person, she is a free dancer. Katie is very smart but isn't extremely worried about her grades, she's a bit quirky, and helps the others with their homework. Alice is headstrong and a joker, she always has a comeback but usually knows when to stop.

When the story gets to Nerissa, she turns Connor into Shagon and Sadie into Kore. Rainbow's little brother, River, is the Heart of Earth; his regents are Connor, Sadie, and Katie's pet cat Napoleon.


	17. Sapphire Jackson

**Ingo and Percy Jackson.**

Fem-Percy story, Sapphire and Percy are the same person.

Sally is found by monsters when Sapphire is still a baby and is forced to run, they get away but Sally is fatally wounded. They are found by Mathew and he takes them to his home, as Sally dies she tells Mathew to take care of Sapphire and the baby's name, Mathew swears to care for Sapphire like his own and adopts her. Cornwall is protected against monsters so the Trewellas aren't attacked by them, and everyone who knew of Sapphire's existence believe her to be dead like her mother.

After Sapphire's adventures in Ingo Granny Carne reveals to her her true heritage, Sapphire then decides to reveal this and about Ingo to Jenny and Rainbow who accept it after a while. Saldowr reveals that Ingo is separate from Greek religion, like how the Romans never run into the Greeks, and the only way to enter it from the outside world is from Cornwall or to have Ingo blood, Sapphire can enter Ingo because Sally had some Ingo blood in her.

Sapphire is told that she must return to the Greek world because if she didn't there is a high chance of Ingo being discovered, the accepts and is allowed to take companions with her. Conner refuses to be left behind because he still sees it as his job as a loving big brother to look out for Sapphire, Faro goes and is given the gift to freely alternate between his human half and his Mer half, Rainbow sees it as her duty as Sapphire's best friend to go and her connection to the Earth is unlocked, and Sadie insists on going with them because of her loyalty to Sapphire. Using the combined powers of Ingo and Earth, a portal opens to send them all back in time and de-ages them all by four years (even Sadie is tuned back into a puppy). Together they face the challenges thrown at them by the gods; the lightning bolt, the fleece, saving Artemis, navigating the labyrinth, and saving Olympus.


	18. Spirit of Moryow

**Ingo and Rise of the Guardians.**

While current surfing with Faro, Sapphire in taken far away by a rouge current and smashed into many rocks before being deposited onto a beach by a wave after the current dies.

As Sapphire dies Mother Nature shows up and takes her in her arms, she gently cradles Sapphire while humming the tune to O Peggy Gordon until she closes her eyes. When Sapphire opens them she finds that MN has given her new life as the spirit of water and that she's now called Zennor Tyde.

Zennor is trained and educated by MN before setting off on her own to do her job as the spirit of water.


	19. Spirits of many worlds

**Ingo and Digimon Frontier.**

After Sapphire and the others saves Roger and his friend from the Barnes, she goes on holiday to Japan. While out on her own she gets a message telling her to go to the train station, what convinces her to go is that it calls her child of Ingo.

When at the underground train station, Sapphire gets on the train with Koji on it. When they get off they go their separate ways.

Sapphire stumbles across a buried temple when exploring a cave, inside she finds a Digivice and two Digieggs. The eggs hatch into babies that quickly evolve into their Rookie forms, a female Gomamon and Floramon. Gomamon and Floramon says that they're her partners and that as her Digimon partners they would always protect her.

Gomamon digivolves to Rukamon to protect Sapphire from an attacking Digimon, and Floramon digivolves to Kiwimon; Sapphires Ingo blood transferring to Rukamon allowing her to swim in the air, she gets a message telling her to head to the Forest terminal and that she would be meeting friends and enemies along the way. When Sapphire and Gomamon get on a train it turns out Koji got on it as well, Koji sees that she is competent enough and lets her, Floramon and Gomamon travel with him.

When Koji and Sapphire arrive at Breezy village and fall asleep, they unintentionally fall asleep leaning against each other. When they wake up they quickly shuffle away from each other blushing. Koji helps Zoe defeat the Woodmon attacking Breezy village, he then takes off with Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon quickly in tow.

When Koji and the others are attacked by Grumblemon she sends in Rukamon and Kiwimon to help but she is beaten, when Grumblemon questions how a Rukamon could attack him when they were nowhere near water his eyes fall on Sapphire; he proclaims that Sapphire holds great power and he tries to capture her for Cherubimon, but the others fight him off before he sends them off the cliff. Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon falls with Zoe and Jp.

When the gang reunite and arrive in the TV forest it becomes apparent that Koji is forming a protective nature over Sapphire, when the forest show images Sapphire sees Faro waiting in their Cove.

When Koji goes off looking for his Beast spirit Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon go with him, Koji manages to save Sapphire from once again getting grabbed by Grumblemon. When the group visits Shamanmon, he tells Sapphire that she has to unlock the ancient power inside of herself. Sapphire ends up using some of that power to make Burning-Graymon calm down by singing.

When the group finally make it to the Forest terminal and meet Seraphimon he tells Sapphire that in the Digital world her blood make her hold an ancient power; he also gives her a tag and the crest of balance. When the group are in the underground cave and it begins to flood, Whamon doesn't manage to grab Sapphire and Gomamon. Sapphire was no choice but to breath in the water, she finds she can breath in it and feels stronger. Not to long after they start swimming in the direction of the others, they're attacked by a Ultimate level Digimon and Sapphire's crest activates making Gomamon to digivolve into Mermaimon.

After Mermaimon defeats the Digimon Sapphire and Rukamon find the others as their boat is heading to the whirlpools. When Ranamon shows up, Sapphire feels some sort of connection with her.

When Duskmon shows up he defeats everyone including Mermaimon and a newly evolved Blossomon, Sapphire begins to speak in Mer and it lets her see who he really is. When Takuya goes missing, Koji is hurt and the others are captured Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon are taken by Duskmon; Duskmon and Sapphire speak with each other and Duskmon asks her what she saw, she tells him she saw a clouded heart and eyes.

Duskmon lets her go after deciding not to turn her into Cherubimon, on the way Sapphire runs into Takuya.

When the gang are trapped in Sakkakumon, Sapphire, Bukamon, Neamon, Floramon and Gomamon are left outside. When Zoe leaves Sakkakumon after defeating Ranamon, the spirits of water are given to her and are purified. Sapphire's D-Tector has a turquoise base with aquamarine grips. Sapphire transforms to help in the battle against Sakkakumon, she slide evolves into her Beast spirit and controls her. Her Beast spirit looks like a Hippocamp and is called Aquarinemon.

When Duskmon turns back into Koichi Sapphire accepts him, she cares for him and soon so did Koji. When Cherubimon attacks them in his palace he grabs her D=Tector and then tries to get her ancient power, her power allowed her to bend water and changed it's form and use it to heal. Cherubimon is fought off and her D-Tector is returned to her. Sapphire gives her spirit to Koji so he could use the Fusion evolution.

Sapphire uses her ancient power to make Mermaimon and Blossomon DNA digivolve together into Libramon **(made up Digimon)**, the warrior of balance. EmperorGraymon, MagnaGarurumon and Libramon then go to attack Cherubimon.

Once the gang defeat Lucemon and return to the human world Sapphire loses her ancient power because it has gone dormant from over use. Sapphire says her goodbyes to the gang at the airport and even gives Koji a quick kiss on the cheek making him blush very hard.


	20. Static and Felidae

**Static Shock and Code Lyoko.**

This contains a female Odd.

Virgle was part of the Lyoko warriors as well; on Lyoko he had his electricity powers, his Lyoko outfit is similar to his Static costume and his vehicle was the Overdisk.

After the defeat of XANA Odd and Virgle move back home to Dakota, both are caught up in the gang fight and get a blast of the Big-Bang gas. Virgle and Odd receive the powers they had on Lyoko; Virgle got his electronic powers while Odd got her animal like agility, sharp claws that could climb almost any surface, creating shields of energy and firing projectiles from her wrists. They decide to tell their best friend Richie about their powers but not about Lyoko.

Richie helps them choose their names and costumes, Virgle chooses the name Static while Odd chooses Felidae. Felidae's outfit is yellow trainers, purple striped pants that are ripped at the bottom, a sleeveless bell-shirt, pink undershirt, purple over coat with fur lining, purple striped fingerless gloves, a cat mask and a collar with a bell on it and Odd has a cat tail and ears.

Odd and Virgle inform the rest of the gang but tell them to stay out of it and they could handle themselves.

Odd's parents are prejudice against Meta-humans, so Odd has to keep her powers a secret from them. But Odd had a problem with her; when Jeremy turned her into a spectre to fight the nurse and XANA took over the tower he left something, now Odd turns into a spectre every so often for different reasons. Odd's spectre powers activate during a Meta-human attack and she's in civilian clothes, she saves some kids from some falling debris. She then goes into battle mode and defeats the Meta-human before collapsing from a power overload to her brain, Virgle manages to calm her own enough for her to control her powers. Odd's parents find out and think she's a Meta-human so they disown her, Odd then collapses into a deep sleep from all the stress. In the hospital Virgle uses their Lyoko connection to wake her up but keep her calm, but the longer she's a spectre the more confused she becomes until she won't remember things. Virgle calls Jeremy so he can come and deliver electronic pulses to her brain to suppress the spectre.

Ebon hears of Odd and kidnaps her and invites her to join the Meta-breed not knowing that Odd is Felidae, taking advantage of her vulnerable state he reminds her of how her parents abandoned her causing her brain to go into overdrive again. Once she wakes up she can't remember much of her old life apart from the betrayal and she can't tell right from wrong. The Meta-breed rename her Digit and get her to do anything they want.

Static eventually arrives and saves her by delivering the electronic pulses himself, it only reverts her brain back to normal so she and Static work together to beat the Meta-breed. Jeremy arrives and gives Odd the proper treatment suppressing the spectre.

Odd is adopted by Virgle's dad and is soon cleared by her physiologist as mentally stable and her powers gone.

Odd later attains the ability to once again see into the future after the second big bang


	21. Street Rouges

**Harry Potter and Matilda.**

Harry's parents are alive and he has a brother who is said to be the boy-who-lived, Harry is abused and neglected by his parents so he runs away. Matilda finally got sick of the way her family acted towards her that she ran away as well. At age seven both of them meet on the street and decide to stick together.

Harry and Matilda are soon found by a woman called Jess who runs a street gang of unnatural children and runaways in America called the Street rouges, she takes both of them in and trains them with the rest of the children. Everyone who's there calls her 'Mama J'.

Harry is taught how to use a sword while Matilda is taught how to use a gun and how to use her powers.

The Street rouges work and live under a set of rules: Sleep with your shoes on and your bag packed, one person is always to be awake, no one gets left behind, don't trust anyone outside of the rouges, etc. They work as mercenaries.

Years later and the wizarding world suspects that Connor is not the boy who lived and searches for Harry. Matilda's parents have been arrested along with the Trunchbull for child abuse.

Mama J passes away, leaving the Street rouges to care for themselves. They decide to become the watchers of their city, controlling the crime while getting benefits for themselves.

English wizards are sent to get Harry but none of them succeed. The Street rouges go to the American ministry of magic and tell them that they have Harry willingly with them, they say that unless America does something to stop the English from trying to get Harry they will leave which will cause a power vacuum of crime and evil wizards to their city that won't be controlled. The American M.O.M' agree to their terms if the Street rouges help them with some things they can't handle on their own and they'll get paid to do it.


	22. Street Wolves

**X-Men Evolution.**

When Mystique drops Kurt over the bridge he is picked up by a 14 year old girl who is a member of a street gang called the Street Wolves. They are comprised of mutant and human homeless children and constantly move to different places. The girl takes Kurt to a mutant with the power to reverse unnatural changes, and he reverses almost all the things Magneto did to him. Kurt looks normal apart from a blue spaded tail, fangs, pointed ears, milky eyes and his fingers are stuck together. His powers are teleporting, climbing wall, fading into shadows and seeing clearly in the dark.

Kurt grows up as a Street wolf with the code name Nightcrawler with another girl his age called Trina who has the code name Nymph and has the power of making holograms and making the solid. One of the mutants makes devices that block out psychic waves so the X-Men can't find them.

Someone rats out the Street Wolves and the police arrive to take them away, everyone manages to get away. Nymph uses her powers to aid the escape but passes out from using her powers so much, Nightcrawler teleports them both away miles away but knocks himself out.

Both are found by a family and adopt them which both children begrudgingly agree for the sake of the Street Wolves. The family move to Bayville and enrol Kurt and Trina in the school. Darkholme finds out about Kurt and how he's been living, she overhears a conversation and finds out how Kurt managed to look near enough normal. Mystique tell Magneto what she heard of the Street Wolves and sends her to find them and work out what the mutants could do.


	23. The lost Lord

**Gormiti.**

While battling the Lava Gormiti Toby falls down a crack in the earth and no one can find him. When Toby wakes up he finds himself in a strange place and attacked by weird animals, he is saved by a human girl. The girl explains to him that he is in the lost lands, a place lost in time, where you don't age and a place that doesn't run on the same time stream; meaning that more time passes there than on Gorm or the other way around. The girl says her name is Ember and that she fell through from the human world a long time ago.

A couple of weeks pass and Toby and Ember are being attacked by a pack of creatures and they can't fight them off, Ember suddenly turns into a fire Gormiti and defeats them. Later on Ember explains that she had found the primal pad in her time and frequently went to the Gorm as a fire Gormiti, but when she had been around there were plenty of good fire Gormiti.

Ember and Toby decide to find a way out of the lost lands by going through a dangerous place full of the most dangerous animals.

After going though there they find some ruins that have a portal that transports them to Gorm, where only a day has passed.

They are confronted by some Lava Gormiti so Ember pretends to be one of them until they both escape and are found by the others.

Ember spends some time in the human world until she decides to stay in Gorm so she can find out what happened to the good fire Gormiti.


	24. Warrior of Ingo

**Ingo and Percy Jackson.**

Sapphire is swimming on her own one day she's suddenly pulled into a rouge current, when she finally breaks free she's in a world where gods and monsters exist.

Sapphire is found by a dolphin who she asks for help, the dolphin thinks Sapphire is the daughter of Poseidon because of her ability to be underwater and speak to it. The dolphin takes Sapphire to Poseidon but he says his only child is Percy and is confused on who Sapphire is. Sapphire tells him that she comes from Ingo but Poseidon tells her that he's never heard of Ingo. Poseidon says he'll take Sapphire to Olympus at the next solstice, until then she stays at camp half-blood.

At camp half-blood Sapphire is placed in the Poseidon cabin. Sapphire makes friends with Percy, who she eventually tells about herself to.

Sapphire learns how to fight and many other things while at camp until the gods find a way to send her home, after completing some challenges Sapphire eventually is sent home.

No time had passed since her disappearance in her world and Sapphire tells no one of what happened.


	25. Warriors of Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and Code Lyoko.**

In his first year, Sirius comes across a secret passage way and finds a powerful magical object that is the magical version of the super computer, he activates it. When he next visits there Lilly and Severus follow him and together they work out what it is, they vow to keep it a secret until they find out what it is. The evil entity that comes from the object soon starts to cause havoc and so the three find they have to go into the world created by the object to defeat the entity, Lilly is a descendent of the creators of the object so she deactivates what the entity is using for its attack. The three pretend not to like each other in the presence of others to keep suspicion off of them.

The world is called Mayoko and is similar to Lyoko but more magic based, the evil entity is called Z.A.N.A . Z.A.N.A possesses things in the real world by accessing giant stones covered with runes. Mayoko is accessed through scanners that use magic and the magical object emits a holographic interface to use it.

Sirius' weapons are two guns with 20 shots each and gauntlets that create claw of energy to slice at his opponents, he is faster and more agile.. He has black dog ears and a tail, he wars a black leather jacket, blue jeans that are ripped, mountain boots and a dog collar around his neck.

Severus' powers are similar to the green lanterns but more limited and less powerful, he can fly and create and weapon he wants out of energy but if he or his creations take enough hits his powers short circuit and stop working for a while. He wears a black trench coat, gray shirt, black trousers, red and gray trainers and metal wrist guards.

Lilly's weapons are two double headed axes and an endless amount of wire that comes from a small pocket on her belt, she can also teleport ten times on every visit to Mayoko. She wears a blue t-shirt, a red vest, black leggings, metal shin guards, rollerblades, a green scarf, bandages for armbands, a green helmet and black aviator goggles.


	26. Warriors of two worlds

**Percy Jackson and Digimon Frontier.**

This contains a female Percy, Persephone (Perci) Jackson.

Perci went to the Digital world with the rest of the Legendary warriors and took the purified spirits of water once Zoe got them.

Years in the future, after Perci defeats Kronos, she reunites with the other warriors and they once again travel to the Digital world. They're told that Digimon are finding ways to get to the real world and so they have to defeat these Digimon and send them back before they cause damage and reveal the existence of the Digital world. So the warriors are given back their spirits and are given the ability the spirit evolve in the real world.

While fighting some Digimon the warriors are spotted by the gods, but the warriors won't obey them and disappear into the Digital world when the god try to attack them.


	27. World apart

**Code Lyoko and Teen Titans.**

The Lyoko Warriors are fighting on Lyoko when all but Odd are devirtualised, a data surge then happens with the computer and when it finally sorts out Odd is gone but so is XANA.

Odd and XANA arrive in the DC universe and XANA has been turned into a 18 year old boy, XANA now human gains emotions and feels guilt for what he's done. XANA finds Odd and discovers the crossing has turned him into a girl, when Odd wakes she freaks out. XANA explains what has happened and that he doesn't want to kill her, she finally trusts him and agree to stick together.

A year later thanks to XANA's abilities he and Odd run a small café and book shop with the identities of brother and sister, with the names Jack and Odette. XANA and Odd also own super hero alter egos with him being the better with computers, XANA kept his name for his super hero name while Odd got called Tigress by the papers. Tigress's outfit is yellow trainers, purple striped pants that are ripped at the bottom, a sleeveless bell-shirt, pink undershirt, purple over coat with fur lining, purple striped fingerless gloves, a cat mask and a collar with a bell on it and Odd has a cat tail and ears. XANA's outfit is like Williams and with a black mask. Odd has the powers she had on Lyoko and XANA has all his powers but using some of the more powerful ones tire him out.

XANA and Tigress are out exploring one day when they run into the Teen Titans battling a enemy, they help them defeat the enemy. XANA and Tigress pull a disappearing act when Robin tries to take them in for their reckless methods. Later the Titans visit their shop called Lyoko Café in which Raven was a regular. Beastboy talks to Jack about XANA and Tigress and how they were awesome at beating the enemy when the Titans, Robin interjects saying that they are vigilantes but Jack is quick to say that's how Batman started out.


	28. Destiny's child

**Harry Potter and Matilda.**

A wrong-boy-who-lived and female Harry story. Matilda is the female Harry.

The Potters have two children, Rose and Luke Potter. When Voldemort attacks a babysitter is looking after them and gets killed, Voldemort then tries to kill Rose but is defeated instead. Luke is thought to have defeated Voldemort while Rose is thought to be a squib due to how much energy she had used up, so while Luke is hailed as the boy-who-lived Rose is sent to live with the Dursleys since the Potters don't want her.

The Dursleys take Rose in but Petunia doesn't believe she is a squib. While on holiday the Dursleys run into the Wormwoods and Petunia notices that Rose and the Wormwood's daughter Matilda look identical, so while no one is looking she swaps the two babies around. So the Wormwoods end up taking Rose home and she becomes Matilda.

Meanwhile, Sirius fell out with the Potters when he learned what they did to Rose (now Matilda) and refused to see them. Years later he becomes a muggle teacher who works for the ministry by spotting those with magic.

After Matilda drives off the Trunchbull and is adopted by Miss Honey Sirius is transferred to their school. Sirius makes friends with Miss Honey and soon spots Matilda's magic, but doesn't know she's Rose, and tells them about the magic world. Sirius falls in love with Miss Honey and they eventually get married, Sirius moves into the Honey house and they become the Black family.

On Matilda's eleventh birthday she gets a letter addressed to her old name of Rose Potter since Matilda Black isn't her legal name. The Black family go to Gringotts and find out the truth about Matilda being Rose, Sirius then makes sure that the adoption and name changes are legalised.

When the Blacks are at platform 9¾ they run into the Potters, James thinks Sirius is there to see Luke off until Sirius corrects him and says that he and his wife are seeing off their daughter. The Blacks then reveal that Matilda is Rose, the Potters still think that Matilda is a squib until Matilda uses her magic to wandlessly lift her bags with her onto the train. The Blacks then say that Matilda is now their daughter and they will not get her back.

On the train Matilda meets a child who is the pureblood child of suspected Death eaters and Matilda makes friends with them and they share a compartment together. Luke then comes to try and torment her and the other child, Matilda tries to stay calm but fails and then uses her magic to throw Luke and his friends out of the compartment. Then the Weasley twins and makes quick friends with Matilda and the other child, they share their love for pranks and telling each other of the different pranks they had done.

At Hogwarts Matilda is stuck under the hat for a long time as it cannot decide which house to put her in since she fits in all of them, it ultimately decides on Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore, after finding out how much power Matilda has, tries to control her but she sees right through his manipulations. Dumbledore tries to get Matilda back with the Potters but she doesn't want to go back and she's legally adopted in England and some other countries so they can't get her back the legal way either.


	29. RotG: Asoue AU

**Rise of the Guardians and A series of unfortunate events.**

Just basically a series of unfortunate events with the RotG characters. This was made with only the movies in mind.

The names bellow are the ideas I had for the characters to take the part of.

Violet - Jack

Klaus - Jamie

Sunny - Sophie/Jack's sister

Count Olaf - Pitch

Doctor Montgomery - North

Aunt Josephine - Tooth

Mr Poe - Man in the Moon

When I created this idea I had my own character Maria Wild taking on the part of Lemony Snicket, since I'm giving the idea away now you can choose who you want in the role but you can have Maria in it if you want.


	30. Code mutant

**Code Lyoko and X-Men evolution.**

Since no one seems to be adopting the story I've decided to put my ideas here for someone to hopefully pick up.

Contains a female Odd.

After the Supercomputer is shutdown once XANA is defeated Odd and Aelita undergo a mutation during the night. Both become mutants with their powers and looks based off their Lyoko forms, the Supercomputer had been blocking them becoming mutants but once it was shut off the block was gone.

Odd and Aelita are picked up by the X-Men before the series begins and go to school at Bayville. The two at first have trouble controlling their powers but quickly used their knowledge of them from Lyoko to control them, though Odd still had tendencies to act like a cat which she has a hard time controlling.

Odd and Aelita base their costumes around their Lyoko outfits and take the names Artemis and Pixie respectively as their code names.

One night, while she's sleeping, Odd's future flash activates and she sees visions of the future, including the world discovering mutants and the hate mutants get, the sentinels, and a chaos filled landscape with a figure wearing the eye of XANA. When she wakes up Odd tells everyone of her visions, once she and Aelita are alone she tells her about seeing XANA, unknown to the Logan overhears. Suspicious of the two girls Logan tells Xavier and they look up the girl's files, they find that Aelita's are fake but decide not to mention it yet.

An alternate future also happens. Trask finds the remains of XANA's programming floating around of the internet and gathers them up to use in his sentinel program. XANA come back to life and gains control of the sentinels, using them to take over Earth and enslave every living thing. Some of the X-Men are now part of a resistance group along with some of the Lyoko warriors and others mutants and humans. The resistance group come up with a plan to use Odd's foresight abilities to send the information of what happened back to the past Odd in the form of one of her visions, they succeed but only manage to send back fragments, which is what Odd saw in her first vision as a mutant. The power used to send the information alert XANA to the resistance position and many of them are killed or captured before they escape. The resistance try one more time and succeed in sending back a clearer vision to Odd before they're all taken prisoner or killed. Odd receives the vision and finally decides to tell Xavier the truth about Lyoko and XANA, Xavier then makes sure that all of XANA is eliminated from the internet and the future with XANA ceases to exist.


	31. Things going unplanned

**Harry Potter.**

When he's seven Harry makes friends with a girl named Alex(andra) Berman who just moved in near him, she doesn't get scared off by Dudley and his gang and sticks up for Harry on a regular basis.

Alex was adopted by the Bermans, who are a muggle family, after she was found abandoned. Alex is a witch but doesn't know of her heritage. Alex is the daughter of a shinigami (death god) and a pureblood witch and her real name is Morana Shade, her father can't have contact with her and her mother died at child birth and she ended up in the care system before being adopted by the Bermans.

Years later Harry and Alex both get their Hogwarts letters and travel to the magical world with the help of Alex's squib cousin. Harry find out about who he is and of his heritage, as well as learning of some manipulations done by Dumbledore. Alex learns the truth about herself but she and Harry keep their newfound heritage a secret.

On the Hogwarts train Harry and Alex sit together, Harry hiding his identity till he gets to Hogwarts. Ron Weasley comes by and manages to insult them and so they throw him out, they manage to make friends with Neville and Hermione and reach a mutual relationship with Draco.

When the children reach Hogwarts Alex goes to Gryffindor with Neville and Hermione, but when Harry puts the sorting hat on it reveals that another house has been lying dormant in Hogwarts since the time of the founders since a powerful seer and close friend to the founders said that it would be needed one day, the house is named after the seer. The house is called Lakota, the crest is of a horse, the colours are purple and white, and the values are unity, creativity, and the free of heart. Harry goes into the Lakota house and Hogwarts allows people to be resorted if they want so they can try to join Lakota. Alex, Neville, Hermione, as well as some others are resorted into Lakota (like the Weasley twins) along with a few other of the first years who had yet to be sorted. The Lakota dorms are located in the heart of Hogwarts, decorated with the house colours and has plenty of room, and has shelves full of different books, etc.

The next day a man arrives named Marco Loza, he is the descendent of the seer and is the head of the house as his birth right, Dumbledore and the ministry have no say, only the heirs of Hogwarts or Hogwarts itself can remove him from the position. Marco then takes over as the teacher of history from Binns.

Lakota form their own quiddich team with Harry as the seeker, and Alex as a chaser.

Alex always feels off around Quirrell, her magic inherited from her father's side picking up Voldemort in the back of his head. Following her feeling she and Harry follow Quirrell around and find out about Voldemort and that he's after the sorcerer's stone. The two then quickly tell Marco, who intern alerts the aurors and they arrest Quirrell but he dies when Voldemort runs off. The two friends have a relatively normal year after that besides from avoiding Dumbledore's manipulations, Ron and people like him.

The next year Harry has been adopted into the Berman family after Harry leaked about his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys just before going off to Hogwarts, the Dursleys were arrested and found guilty to child abuse as well as other things.

Dobby tries to warn Harry not to return to Hogwarts but is chased off after Alex threatens him with giving him to her sister, who is a toddler obsessed with dressing things up and frequently does it to the family dog.

When Harry and Alex arrive at the barrier to platform 9 ¾ they find it closed, they head to the leaky caldron and explain their situation to Tom, who allows them to use his floo to get to Hogsmeed and then Hogwarts.

At school Ginny gets sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna into Lakota. Luna tells Harry and Alex that she's worried about Ginny and so they make an effort to include her in their group. When the attacks begin the students of Lakota work together to find out the cause and eventually narrow it down to a basilisk, at the same time Alex feels the effects of Tom Riddle's diary on Ginny and secretly steals it from her and finds it to be a horcrux. Once again Lakota report their findings on the basilisk and the diary to Marco who has the proper people brought in.

Ginny reveals that she was pressured into going into Gryffindor by her parents and Dumbledore and bullied into it by Ron. With the backing of her new friends Ginny asks to be resorted and ends up in Lakota.

The next year not only does Sirius Black escape, but Harry and Alex come into their inheritance. Alex slowly gains some of her powers she receives as a half-shinigami **(or demigod if you prefer)**, she can blend into the shadows, sense death and some other things. **(I don't know what Harry's inheritance should be, so you can decide for yourselves)**

Harry and Alex quickly find out about Sirius Black but aren't sure of his guilt from some evidence they found and his lack of a trial.

On the Hogwarts' train when the dementors attack Alex is unaffected and scares them off before they can harm anybody.

When Sirius tries to sneak into the castle to get Peter he is caught by Marco and interrogated, Sirius reveals the truth and is allowed to hide out in the Lakota house and the members vow not to tell anyone. The Weasley twins sneak into the Gryffindor dorms through a secret passage only they know about and stun Peter in his rat form and take him. Marco then sends Peter to the Ministry with a letter telling them the truth. After Peter is revealed Sirius is given a full pardon and set free.

Over the holidays Harry and Alex are contacted by a group who are there own side in the war, they offer to train the two on their powers and such. The two agree and they are brought to a place called the temple of time, where time moves quicker on the inside (one hour in the real world equals a day in the temple). and no one ages while inside, the two are trained to their full capabilities over their time in the temple but eventually leave to spend time in the real world before leaving for Hogwarts.

In the forth year Harry is selected to participate in the tri-wizard tournament against his will but he swears on his magic that he didn't enter. He and Alex had researched all the rules on the tournament before hand and found out that if someone didn't enter directly they could be disqualified and their position given to someone else, Harry is then disqualified and his position given to an older student in Lakota.

Crouch Jr tries to kidnap Harry but Harry's training pays off and he hold him off until help arrives, Crouch Jr still manages to escape though and manages to take some of Harry's blood with him to resurrect Voldemort.

Dumbledore keeps on insisting that Voldemort will have come back but he has no proof aside from the dark mark being back at full force. When asked Harry replied that he's not sure and leaves it at that.

Over the next summer Harry and Alex continue to train. They also help hunt down all of Voldemort's horcruxs.

At school Umbridge assigns a student detention with a blood quill, Harry spots the blood and takes the student to Marco and he once again complains. Fudge tries to ignore the complaints but is forced to listen when Harry, Alex and a few others use their full titles. Umbridge is then arrested and sent to Azkaban.

The next summer Voldemort decided to announce he's back by attacking Diagon alley but then is killed by his killing curse being once again reflected back at him, this time by someone carrying a mirror. Since all of Vodemort's horcruxs are destroyed at that point, he can't come back.


	32. A world of danger

**Percy Jackson and Code Lyoko.**

After being kicked out of yet another school Percy ends up at Kadic. There he meets Odd, who is actually a son of Apollo. Odd reveals to Percy that the area surrounding Kadic is actually a sort of blind spot for a blind spot for gods and monsters; gods don't know what happens there and monsters can't identify half-bloods there and even stay away.

Percy finally gets to live a life of peace without having to worry about his usual problems, mental problems not withstanding, until he finds out about XANA and decides to help out the other warriors.

Thanks to Percy's involvement the Lyoko warriors defeat XANA earlier than in cannon and manage to bring back Franz Hopper.

Franz manages to set up an alibi for his disappearance and sets his old life back on track, he moves back into the Hermitage after fixing it up and they pretend that Aelita is his niece instead of daughter to avoid the complications of age.

Franz reveals to Percy and Odd that he's actually the son of Athena, he also tells them that the supercomputer is the reason for the blind spot and that the blind spot will only exist when the supercomputer is active. He then tells Aeilta the truth about the gods that she's the granddaughter of Athena.

In the Hermitage Percy, Odd, and Aelita train with their powers as demi-gods, even though Aeilita is more of a quarter-god she still has some power. Thanks to Franz's genius he uses the supercomputer to fix Percy's and Odd's dyslexia like he did for himself.

When the summer comes around Percy doesn't want to leave but decides it's for the best in case his other friends try looking for him and discover the blind spot and the gods somehow find out about it. Odd decides to join Percy at camp half-blood, once he crosses the boarders he is immediately claimed by Apollo.

While at camp half-blood Odd makes friends with someone from the Hepatitis cabin and gets them to make arrow-firing gauntlets, similar to his weapon on Lyoko, with pop-out claws. A monster attacks some half-bloods while they're trying to make it to the camp and Odd and Percy spot them first, using their skills they gained on Lyoko the two work together to take down the monster and save the half-bloods.


End file.
